mythrapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mythra
The Mythra are beings composed entirely out of energy, they were created when light and darkness collided, the fragments of light and dark energy spread throughout the globe and these fragments materialised into beings known as the Mythra. History The first ever Mythra to exist were the celestial being of light and celestial being of darkness. The two being the strongest existing Mythra used to live in harmony. However upon discovering life on earth the dark celestial being gave in to her temptations and wished to rule over the planet, a fued broke out between both celestial beings ending their freindship and making them mortal enemies. Mythra were soon discovered on earth after the collision between light and darkness, the first to be discovered were the light Mythra. Seen at first as quite scary the humans soon became warm towards the light Mythra, it wasn't long until humans began to bond with the light Mythra, some even becoming partners in love. But then the dark Mythra approached earth and their intentions were different, they sought out to destroy the light on earth by killing all the light Mythra. Of course they didn't go down without a fight and the humans fought with the light Myhtra as their allies against the dark. The humans found out that the Mythra could channel their abilities through humans in order to make them stronger in battle. A war broke out between the light and dark Mythra, many humans were killed but some persevered, there were well known humans who had accomplished mighty feats during the battle, by the end of the war they had earned the title 'Warrior of light' the people bearing this title were well respected by the humans and light Mythra who praised them for leading in the fight. The war however was not won by any side, instead the celestial being of light came to stop the war herself. The dark Mythra with nothing but killing intent in their hearts wished to continue battle but they knew not to go against the celestial being of light, for her power could have erased all of them. Instead she tried to reason with peace but the dark Mythra refused. This led to them being out casted by the humans. The dark Mythra soon realised that if they were to overcome the light and the humans, then they'd need to manipulate the thing closest to the light, the humans. Dark Mythra began to seek out humans with darkness in their hearts and they exploited this darkness so that the humans would work alongside the dark Mythra. Present day To this day the battle between light and dark continues, but more and more humans are being consumed by the darkness, effort is being made by the light to destroy the darkness in people's hearts and keep them from joining the dark side and fight against it instead. Powers Through the use of the light or darkness in a human's heart, the Mythra are able to channel their powers through humans by using their spirit energy. The effect of this overall makes a human stronger and more battle worthy however there are setbacks. If the energy of a human is drained he is unable to fight and is vulnerable to having the darkness take over and corrupt him since he has no light energy left to fight it. The same can happen to a Mythra either. Factors affecting Mythra powers There are many things that can alter the power of a Mythra for example. *Willpower: if the will of a human is strong then it strenghtens the bond between a human and his Mythra partner, it also strengthens the Mythra's power. *Emotion: emotions have a powerful effect on the strength of a Mythra. A human who shows nothing but hatred towards others will only make his Mythra partner feel hatred and darkness. Whereas a human who shows love and compassion for others will have a loving and caring Mythra partner who is stronger.